Goat Simulator
'''Goat Simulator '''is a shame. But not just a shame. It is one of the greatest shames to have ever graced the UnUniverse. In it, you control a goat called Pilgor, sent from the heavens to punish humanity. Some of the epically awesome key features include: * You can be a goat * Get points for wrecking stuff - brag to your friends that you're the alpha goat * MILLIONS OF BUGS! Only the crash-bugs get eliminated, everything else is hilarious and they're staying * In-game physics that bug out all the time * Seriously look at that goat's neck * You can be a goat Pilgor can do a variety of things, like headbutting something, licking something and dragging it off, or even just collapsing on the floor. Goat Variations Mutators can be applied to your goat, each with different features. These include: * Anti-Gravity Goat- (Pilgor wears a spacesuit) This allows Pilgor to turn off gravity, letting it jump ridiculously high and float super slowly. * Artsy Goat- (Pilgor is splattered with paint and wears a car tire) Pilgor bounces higher, so you can stay in the air longer. * Classy Goat- (It's a penguin.) Pilgor's fastest mutator, it can slide across streets with ease and is great for parties. * Cheerleader Goat- (Pilgor wears a cheerleader suit) * DeadGoa7- (Pilgor wears DeadMau5's head) Pilgor can make people spontaneously break into dancing, making them easy victims. * Egg Goat- (A giant egg with two chicken-like legs) Pilgor is more clumsy in this mutator, it's honestly really funny. * Evil Goat- (Pilgor has two pairs of demonic horns) Pilgor can use Satanic powers to clump objects into a floating ball, although it's funniest on people. * Feather Goat- (It's an ostrich.) Pilgor runs extra fast, and can jump higher and float down slowly. * Giant Goat- (It's a sperm whale.) Pilgor is gigantic, and pretty much immobile. It can blow water to fly around erratically, though. * Goat Queen- (Pilgor looks demonic) Pilgor can summon goats out of the sky. IT'S RAINING GOATS! HALLELUJAH! * Hex Goat- (Pilgor has a beard and wears a wizard outfit) Pilgor can magic people, either turning them into inverse mermaids or goats, or simply incapacitating them. * Hitchhiker Goat- (Pilgor wears a towel with the number 42) Pretty much the Goat Queen, except instead of goats, it's sperm whales. That can't be good. * Jet Pack Goat- (Pilgor wears a jetpack) Just what it sounds like. Have fun! * Pitching Machine Goat- (Pilgor wears a pitching machine) Pilgor can rapid-fire balls at people, which somehow kills them. * Prom Goat- (Pilgor wears a prom dress) Pilgor can "knight" people, which is just making them wear a crown. This mutator is pretty useless. * Repulsive Goat- (Pilgor looks like a zombie) Pilgor can be disgusting (which is the game's way of saying making the game even buggier). Probably the funniest goat for those that find the bugs funny. * Ripped Goat- (Pilgor looks, well, ripped.) Pilgor is super strong and can launch things really far. The funniest goat that find the physics funny. * Robot Goat- (It's a robot.) Pilgor... is pretty much just a robot. He floats, though. * Rocket-Skate Goat- (Pilgor wears rocket-skates) Pilgor's feet bug out ridiculously, and if you get launched... you'll see. * Space Goat- (I seriously can't even describe it) Pilgor is pretty normal, but is quite tall. Also if you lick something, there's no tongue which is hilarious. * Spider Goat- (Pilgor wears a Spider Man suit) Pilgor can swing gracefully on walls and stuff. I take back the word gracefully. * Stoned Goat- (It's a rock. IT IS A FUCKING ROCK.) It's near-impossible to be launched, and you can roll over things and crush them. * Tall Goat- (It's a giraffe.) Quite similar to the Space Goat. It resembles the normal goat more, though. * Tornado Goat- (Pilgor wears a weird mask) Pilgor can summon a tornado, making people swirl around it and then flinging them off into the stratosphere. Another really funny goat. Trivia * Pilgor is actually female. * ISN gave it 666/10. Biased Ratings gave it "Goats". Is that even a rating? Category:Shames Category:THE GREATEST SHAMES EVER Category:Great Shames